Main:Huang Qiushuang
Xiangfan, Hubei, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2008-2013 |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Lu Shanzhen, Wang Qunce, Xu Jinglei |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired}} Huang Qiushuang (Chinese: 黄秋爽; pinyin: Huáng Qiūshuăng), born on 28 May 1992, is a Chinese gymnast. She is an individual all-arounder. For the Chinese national team, she was a key gymnast in development for the London 2012 Olympic Games. She is also a uneven bars bronze medalist at 2011 Word Championships and two-time World team bronze medalist (2010; 2011). Gymnastics Career Early Career Huang Qiushuang started gymnastics training at the age of 5. In junior competition during 2005 and 2006, Huang Qiushuang won championship titles at the Chinese national level in vault, uneven bars, balance beam, all-around, and with her team. Huang represents the province of Guangdong in national level competition. At the 2008 national championships, she obtained gold with the team. At the 2009 national championships, she obtained silver in the all-around, bronze on the floor, and bronze with the team. At the international level, Huang Qiushuang represented China at the 2009 Japan Cup in July 2009. She won gold in the individual all-around, and gold in the team event with teammates He Kexin, Xiao Sha and Zhang Jing. At the 11th Chinese national games in September 2009, Huang Qiushuang participated as part of the Guangdong team, despite a lower leg injury. She received a silver in the team event, where Guangdong was narrowly defeated by 0.125 points by the Shanghai team led by Sui Lu. In the individual events, Huang qualified first in the all-around, 2nd on the floor and 3rd on the uneven bars. However, she did not earn any medals on floor (6th) and in the all-around (5th) due to errors, or on the uneven bars, having forfeited her uneven bars finals position to Guangdong teammate Wu Liufang. Huang Qiushuang did not attend the 2009 World Championships in London because of her injury. 2010 She participated in the 2010 Doha World Cup, where she won gold on uneven bars and silver on floor. At the 2010 World Championships, Huang won a bronze medal with the team and came fourth in the all-around. She qualified in second for the uneven bars final, but came sixth due to a fall. At the 2010 Asian Games in Guangzhou, Huang won gold medals with the team and on vault, and silver medals in the all-round and on uneven bars. 2011 At the 2011 World Championships, Huang won a bronze medal with the team and came fifth in the all-around. She also won her first individual World Championships medal on Uneven bars by coming third in the event final. 2012 Huang competed at the Zibo World Cup, where she won silver uneven bars and balance beam and bronze on floor. In May, Huang competed at the Chinese Nationals, where she placed fourth in the all around and third on uneven bars. On June 19th, China named her to the preliminary team for the Olympics, in one of the guaranteed spots. During qualifications, Huang competed on all four events, and qualified ninth to the all-around. During the team final, Huang continued to compete on all four events. She posted decent scores on all her events except for floor exercise, where she fell on her first tumbling pass, but the Chinese finished fourth in the team final. 2013 In April, Huang competed at the Tokyo World Cup, where she fifth in the all-around and first on uneven bars. At the Chinese Nationals in May, she won silver with her team and placed fifth in the all-around and seventh on uneven bars. In September at the Chinese National Games, she placed fourth with her team, sixth on uneven bars, and seventh in the all-around. She was announced as a nominative team member for the East Asian Games, but was later replaced by Zheng Wen. She retired soon after.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2011 - "Magaja" by Chris Spheeris 2012 - "Marrakesh Night Market" by Loreena McKennitt References